The Department of Gynecology of the Henry Ford Hospital is a participating member in the Gynecologic Oncology Group. This group is a cooperative of large institutions treating patients with malignant neoplasms of the female genital tract. The projects include a wide variety of protocols utilizing chemotherapy, radiation, and surgery for varying neoplasms and in varying sequences and dosages for the treatment of cervical, endometrial, and ovarian cancer.